An insulation displacement connector comprises a number of insulation displacement contacts mounted in a housing. Insulated wires are attached to the contacts by forcing parallel blades of the contact apart. The inner edges of the blades cut into the plastic insulation and establish electrical contact between the wire and the contact.
In many cases the wires are inserted using a punch-down tool which is placed on the housing over the terminal to be connected and used to apply the necessary force to engage the wire in the contact. The tool may include a cutting device for neat termination of the wire. Punch-down tools are well known in the art.
In other cases it is desirable to use stuffer caps to establish connections between wires and contacts. Stuffer caps may also be used as dust protectors on assembled connectors.